Something: Not Alone
by DareDreamer
Summary: In the year 2009, various cities of the United States of America (mostly those belonging to the East Coast and the Atlantic Ocean) witnessed the return of an ancient species and entered a new era: an era of man and beasts once thought to have never existed. See through their eyes and take your first glance into this new world for yourself...a world you might just survive.


Boston, Massachusetts

March 10, 2009

The city was quiet in the night. Its citizens just speculated that it was just another day.

It wasn't.

A lone man stood by the pier that overlooked the sea, which led out to the Atlantic Ocean. Next to him, an American flag danced in the wind. The man smiled at the scenery before him before turning to the flag.

The second he did, the flag whirled in the opposite direction due to a sudden change in wind.

Confused, the man stared out to the water and noticed a small ripple forming in the distance. It started out noticeable as a puddle… and then the ripples became larger and larger, the very surface of the water trembling as if in fear.

The man leaned forward to investigate further… when the water erupted like an underwater bomb. He was blown back by the force and landed on his back. He could have sworn he saw a black shape emerging from the sea as quick as a bullet.

Groaning, the man shook his head as a whistling sound and a flash of purple came into his senses. A booming sound startled him, causing him to quickly get back on his feet.

At first, he noticed nothing unusual. But not until he looked up. His eyes widened in horror.

The American flag had a burnt, smoking hole clean through it, with tattered stripes and a chunk of the section with white stars.

…

Charleston, South Carolina

April 20, 2009

The Walmart security guard lounged at his station, scrolling mindlessly through the cameras like one would do on a TV. He was working the night shift and was clearly bored. In the corner of his mind, he mentally wished for something to happen.

Just as he did, there was a large destructive sound, like bricks breaking away, and the camera he was watching instantly turned to static.

This grabbed the man's attention and he leaned forward, switching to another camera immediately, which showed a large open hole in the side of the store. The audio scan picked up something that sounded like a crashing noise. Switching to another camera, the guard gasped in shock. A whole bunch of shelves had fallen over like dominoes, with various products lying on the floor! Some were broken and had their contents spilled all over.

Switching to another camera cautiously, the guard heard some sort of squawking. Most of the cameras weren't picking up anything, but showed a spiked tail moving out of view just as he switched to it. Another camera in view had a blue-yellow spike lodged into it, which explained the static.

More sounds came from the meat aisle. Nervously, the man switched to that camera… and froze.

A large, blue creature with a small nose horn, a spiked frill and tail, wings and a yellow underbelly was ripping apart ribs, chicken, steak and lamb, tossing away the plastic wrappings and devouring the meat whole, squawking and growling as it did so. The guard was horrified, unsure of what to do.

The animal stopped eating, stood up and turned in the camera's direction with chunk of lamb still between its teeth. Slowly, it advanced to the camera, staring at it and cocking its head curiously. Suddenly, the animal lunged at the camera, making it go into static.

The guard screamed and stumbled out of his chair. There was a shrill roar, followed by footsteps and another crashing sound, indicating the creature had left the store and was now roaming free in the neighborhood.

The guard rushed out of the room, panic filling his system. His only hope was to pray that the animal didn't come back.

…

New York City, New York

May 7, 2009

The convoy of army jeeps roared through the city streets at full speed, screaming civilians running for their lives as fire and smoke filled the afternoon sky. A police car had been severely crushed, massive cracks in the pavement could be seen and a skyscraper had a burning hole in its side that firefighters tried desperately to extinguish.

The army jeeps braked to a halt, its supply of soldiers emptying out, shouting orders at each other. One soldier raced down the street, barely avoiding another jeep that was sent fling and smashed into another building, erupting in flame. Tanks rolled down another street, main cannons blasting shells. Something roared in pain and the lone soldier witnessed a blast of flame that stopped the tanks dead in their tracks.

The soldier readied his assault rifle and charged down the street before taking cover behind another building. Three more civilians ran in terror, followed by another roar. The soldier took a deep breath… and whirled around the building, rifle aiming at the target.

But when he saw what the target was, the soldier slowly lowered his gun and his jaw dropped in shock.

A massive red, reptilian creature was perched atop a burning, overturned truck, glaring at him with yellow rage-filled eyes. Its wings were folded in on its front limbs and its razor-sharp teeth dripped with saliva. Its long tail swished back and forth as it eyed the soldier hungrily. Its crocodilian jaws were in a menacing snarl.

The creature moved its head closer and opened its jaws… when its head rocketed to the side from an explosion that hit it square in the face. Angered, the monster turned and roared viciously at its attacker, two more tanks that were crushing anything beneath their treads.

The soldier ran for cover, diving behind a small, broken chunk of concrete before raising his rifle and firing a round of bullets into the creature's hide. The monster roared in both fury and pain as it leapt down from its perch and reared back its head. It thrust itself forward, releasing a wave of flame at the armored vehicles. The tanks held firm thank to the armor, but nearby vehicles exploded and burst into flame.

The red monster snarled again and swung its tail, sending a wave of infantry flying. It then latched its jaws over a tank's cannon and raised the armored vehicle a few inches high before pounding the tank on the road and bashing it onto its side.

The soldier started to run behind the tanks, but when he saw the creature with one hind foot crushing the now upside-down tank rearing its head back again, he reacted too late and screamed as the searing heat enveloped him…


End file.
